


watching him.

by Shamantic



Series: a captain and his coffeeboy [8]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamantic/pseuds/Shamantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this one has been lying around for a while now and I just wanted to 'finish' it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	watching him.

Sometimes he'd watch him, watch how he'd make the coffee or how he'd clean the mess that the others left behind. Or how carefully he'd pick up the files he'd been ordered to and take them to the archive.  
He was always like that, very careful. He never risked to make a mistake and he always tried his very best to please everyone while demanding nothing in return. Because it just wasn't like him to ask for something, he just did as he was told. With a small smile on his face.  
It was amazing, at least for Jack it was. He hasn't come across many people who were like that in all these years he was alive and travelling. There were rarely people out there who weren't after their own advantage in something.  
Truth be told, everyone made mistakes and so did Ianto – nobody was a saint. But after the incident with the cyberwoman in their basement he tried so very hard to make everything right. Almost as if he NEEDED to prove himself to the team. He wanted them to trust him again, he wanted to earn their respect again. Show them that he belonged with them, that he was able to work with them.  
What he didn't know was that he already had. They understood it, they understood why he did what he did. They all had their loved ones, they all knew this pain and without a doubt everyone of them would have considered this option if it had been given to them.  
And most importantly: Jack himself had already forgiven him. It wasn't right what he did but he could feel Iantos pain, he knew what it meant to lose someone he loved. After all he had seen it so many times himself. Had seen how all of his loved ones had died, how he had outlived them. Like he always did and always would. There would just never be anyone who could grow ‘old’ with him, who could keep up with him never getting old and dying. Nobody except the Doctor but this wasn’t an option he considered anymore. He had chosen what he wanted – his team! Loud and determined Gwen, snappy but careful Owen, gentle and quiet Tosh and of course thoughtful and cheeky Ianto. These were his friends, his family in some ways and there was just no way in hell he’d abandon them.  
And Ianto, he was something more to him. Something he couldn’t put a name on it right now but he cared about him on a deeper level. He wanted to make sure that he was alright, he didn’t want to ever see him cry again and he needed him to feel appreciated.   
After all, their relationship – whatever it was now – had changed for the better after the incident. They grew closer, they started to trust each other more and it seemed like Jack depended on Ianto more than he maybe wanted to admit. It was something new for both of them and neither were sure where this was heading.


End file.
